The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Erodium, botanically known as Erodium hydrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Freedom’.
The new Erodium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new strong and healthy Erodium cultivars with attractive flowers.
The new Erodium originated from an open-pollination in June, 2002, of the Erodium hybrida cultivar France Choice, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Erodium hybrida as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Erodium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands in July, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Erodium by divisions in a controlled environment in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands since March, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Erodium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.